Instinctive Scrutiny
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: There is something that Ren couldn't understand. He kept on staring at Pirika and making him lose his wits. Will Ren's simple glances turn into something much deeper? RenxPirika Read and Review!


Title: Instinctive Scrutiny

Author: Chi-chan

Pairing: Ren Tao/ Pirika Usui

Fandom: Shaman King

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!

What's happening? Damn it!

Why am I feeling this way once my gaze lands on that certain cerulean eyed goddess? Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I Tao Ren should not suppose to feel this way. But then when my eyes saw her lips curled into that beautiful smile, I can't help but to smile inwardly to myself as well. There's something in that girl that really captivates me, something that always makes me feel off guard.

Right now, I was silently watching her from my seat while she talks among her friends, here in Funbari Academy. I saw that smile again and that smile makes me even more complete. I guess I'll not be able to make her smile like that. I mean when we're alone all we do is bicker with each other or talk about how will we stop her glutton brother from eating.

Her eyes then met mine. She stopped laughing and frown at me. She might think that I'm checking out on her or I'm making fun of her silently. She even raised those eyebrows of her that I can't help but to get infuriated. See, I can't even understand my own damn feelings. Alright I admit to myself I like the way she laughs and smiles, but hell I get annoyed when she raises her eyebrows like that or cock her head in a way that I want to go in front of her and humiliate her to the whole class.

A few minutes later, our teacher entered the room and I was really flabbergasted to find out who she was.

"Good morning class, Ms. Frey will be taking an off day for today so I'm substituting for her. I'm Ms. Jun Tao, but I would be honored if you would call me Juniisan." She stated.

"What the hell?" I can't help but to curse that out loud.

"Oh my," She smiled evilly. "You should not speak those kinds of words my dear."

"Don't _my dear_ me! What the hell are you doing here following me to Japan? You should just keep your self busy in China and don't bother me." I exclaimed.

I sense that all eyes are glued on me. Not that they are admiring my looks or anything but about my actions in that class. But oh well I guess many are also admiring my looks at that moment. What can they do, I have perfectly built body thanks to my training.

Pirika, her eyes I know that it's narrowing on me. I look at her sternly on the eyes as I sat down on my seat and sighed.

Damn it! I did it again. I made myself look bad in front of her again. But the hell, why am I worrying so much? Who cares if she thinks I'm bad? Arrggh!!!

As the classes start, Jun being my teacher really is bad. But honestly I cannot understand even a word she's talking to class. My eyes are just glued on Pirika who is just sitting diagonally from me. I can see that she's having a hard time answering the problem on the board. I snorted and smirk as I shook my head. I tore a piece of paper and started to write down something.

_Hey Pirika, You're having a hard time don't you. Hey do you want me to tutor you after school?_

_Ren_

I folded the paper as I passed it to her. When she received it she has this questioning look on her face which I really found amusing. She started to open the paper and start to read it.

"That Ren, what is he up to now." She whispered to herself. She glanced at me at first and I give her a smile that can make any woman swoon aside from her. She frowned after seeing me and she picked up her pen and started to reply on my note.

_Hah, funny! Like you care if I failed in this class for all I know you'll all be too happy seeing me in my misery. And as if you'll not be asking anything from me if I asked you to tutor me Tao._

She folded it and passed it.

I smirked as I read the paper and again I started to write something to reply.

_Of course I care. And you're right. Say, I'll tutor you if you come with me tomorrow. What do you say?_

Once she received it she glanced at me again and frown at me. Again, she keeps on doing that. And we're doing the same thing for about five minutes already. Unluckily, for her, Jun called on her to answer one problem on the board.

"Miss Usui, could you please answer problem number three on the board?" Jun said.

I smirked. I know she wouldn't be able to answer that. That is one of the hardest problems.

Pirika gulped _hard_, she stood up and went in front of the room to answer the problem assigned to her. She held the chalk, she's nervous I can see. It's too obvious her hand is shaking. She started to scribble, right down several numbers, signs. I shook my head. All she scribbled down are all nothing. That problem was easy for me though. The answer is undefined.

"Um…Ms. Tao err I mean Juniisan I'm sorry, I can't answer the problem." Pirika told Jun her head bowed, maybe because of shame.

"Oh it's alright Pirika. You may take your seat." Jun said.

Pirika slowly walk towards her seat. I was chuckling hard that time. But then when I saw her eyes I suddenly stopped. I became super serious.

I raised my hand. "Jun can I answer the problem for her?" I suddenly asked.

Pirika's eyes widen as she looked at me. She sighed and sat to her seat. What the hell why am I getting so worked up about it? Why am I so worried that she can't answer that stupid problem? And why do I always find myself looking at her, checking up on her? If Horohoro finds out about this he's totally going to kill me. Are these like some kind of signs that I like her?

"Uh okay Ren, you may answer it." Jun replied.

I walked towards the front of the room as I confidently wrote the word _undefined_ under the problem. Jun announced that it was correct. I walk to my seat and I stop abruptly beside Pirika's seat as I lean in her ear and whispered.

"Hey, meet me up later at the rooftop okay. I won't accept no as an answer." I said.

I didn't allow her to say something as I continue to walk and sat on my seat. Pirika looked at me and shook her head. Is she saying no? I stare at her with a certain fire in my eyes and I shifted pretending to look at the board. She sighed. I saw it in my peripheral visions.

"_What is he up to again? Come on, Ren. Please don't give me those glances or please don't act you like me. You're making me feel hopeful." _Pirika thought.

Classes ended after three more hours. Jun announced that afternoon classes are suspended because the school board is having a meeting so students will be dismissed early.

I head first on the door as I look back at Pirika who is looking at me as well. I mouthed at her to meet me at the rooftop. I walked out and started to head towards the school rooftop.

Fifteen minutes have passed. I am still standing there waiting for her. What's taking her so long?

A few more minutes Pirika entered the room panting for breath. "What took you so long? You know you have me waiting for fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed.

"I (pant) h- (pant) help (pant) in (pant) cleaning (pant) the (pant) room (pant, pant)" She managed to replied while panting and catching her breath.

"Why did you clean it?" I shouted.

"I was asked by your sister to clean it. I'm sorry." She reprimanded.

"Why did you have to follow her?" I yelled.

"Because, she asked me and I have to follow her! Can't you understand that!!! Why the hell did you-" she wasn't able to finish her ranting when she collapsed on the ground.

"Pirika! Pirika!" I said as I ran towards her and cradled her on my arms. I didn't think twice I carried her and decided to bring her to the school clinic. A few minutes later we arrived there and as soon as I saw the nurse I told them to look after her immediately.

"Hey please help her. She collapsed I don't know what damn reasons!!!" I shouted.

"Yes, yes. We'll do. Is she your girlfriend?" The nurse asked.

I blush from her question. "What if she is? Just check on her alright. Her brother will kill me if he knew what happened to her!" I yelled to the nurse.

The nurse took Pirika from my arms and brought her to the bed. The nursed took her pulse rate and get a cold compress and put it on forehead.

"So, how was she?" I asked immediately.

"No need to worry about her. Your girlfriend only got exhausted from physical and emotional stress. In any moment she'll be alright. Just wait for her to wake up. If you need anything I'll be there on my office, okay." The nurse said.

"Thanks a lot." I simply replied.

"You're welcome, just doing my job. You know she's lucky. For a guy like you Mr. Tao, you cared so much about her. Just continue taking care of her alright." The nurse said as she walked out the ward and left me alone standing beside the bed where Pirika is lying.

Why does that nurse have to emphasize that Pirika is my girlfriend? Oh well. I sat down on a chair beside her bed. I stare at her studying her features. Damn why did I picked this time to do these things? I started from the top.

I saw a great mass of azure hair. Her hair was really beautiful. I leaned a little to brush some strands away from her face.

Now, I stared on her closed eyes. But I would love to see those cerulean eyes again. Wait! What the hell _love, _where did that came from? Her eyes just have these thrills each time I was given a chance to stare at them. Those eyes just reveal everything about her.

Her lips. Those lips tempted me a long time ago to taste it. I knew I've kissed a lot of girls before but there isn't any sparks. What if I kiss her now, while she's unconscious? Will I find out that there's a spark? Will I find out that this person is the one I'll be settled with?

I shook my head and I stood up from the stool I was currently sitting. How could I just gaze at her like this? I just scrutinized her features all damn well! Are these instincts? Am I really falling in love with this girl? I sighed.

I sat back down again on the chair and watch her chest heaving up and down as sure sign that she was still alive. It was already afternoon. I feel really tired now. At this moment I should be in my room lying down on my bed. But what can I do I'm stuck here. I mean I can leave but no, my feet just don't want to walk. A little later I found my hand intertwined with hers.

"It's late now. You don't have time to sleep later on if you still don't wake up. Hey you won't mind if I take a little nap, would you?" I said as I felt that my eyes are slowly closing.

A few hours later Pirika started to stir. She felt a warm object encircling her hands. She blushed at the sight that Ren's hand was intertwined with hers. She tries to untwine her hands in his grip but stopped when she realized she might wake him up. "Ren," She whispered. She brushed an amount of hair covering his handsome face with her other hand. She managed to create a small smile. "You know, you're too handsome Ren." She sighed.

A little while later I started to wake up as I saw Pirika already sitting down on the bed looking at me with those cerulean eyes. I hold her hand much tighter, as I sat straight on the chair. I managed to smile at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, what happened all I remember is that I was going to meet you at the rooftop and I'm explaining why I am late and-"

I cut her. I slowly lean in forward and pressed my lips in hers. I abruptly pulled away and turned my back away.

Pirika touched her lips as she blush a deep shade of red.

"Uhm… uh… you fainted." I said blushing like hell as well.

"O-okay" Pirika mumbled as we avoided each other's gaze.

"Hey," I'm the first one to face her again. I shove both my hands on my pockets. "Sorry about that, I'm just carried away. I'm just glad that you wake up."

"…"

"Pirika,"

"Hmm…"

"Pirika, I like you, a lot. I'm sorry about the times I have been cruel to you. I know it's just hard to return your feelings for me. By the way I'm not expecting either. You hated me right? I'll wait for you no matter how long would it take you." I walked towards her as I hugged her tight.

"Ren," I felt that she returned the hug I was enveloping her. "Thank you" She pulled away. I noticed that tears are slowly trickling down on her face.

"I liked you too, Ren."

I smiled at her then I captured her lips once again, Pirika kissed me back as well with such passion and innocence. I can now say that with those simple glances it can turn into something much deeper like what I'm feeling now. If not from those instinctive scrutiny, I wouldn't be able to realize my feelings for her. Damn, I just love her.

0the end0


End file.
